The tale of the bird
by olatheii
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

the bird was flying happily in the sky

then another bird randomly flew by and said "you're a loser" to the first bird

the first bird felt bad, but kept flying

the 2nd bird however kept saying it...

and slowly, broke the first bird down

the happy flap of the wings turned into a glide, and the bird started going down

the bird tried to flap, but couldn't

no bird came to help the gliding bird because they thought it was just a normal glide

the bird kept going lower and lower, unable to pull itself back up...

and finally landed. it tried to flap and go up, but couldn't. The damage was too much

so it walked, and walked, hoping it will go away and it could fly again

other birds noticed and flew down, asking if the bird was ok

the bird said, "I'm good..." and kept walking. The other birds just took it's word and went about their own business

but something _was _ wrong

the bird never flied, and soon, fell on it's belly

now it was just crawling, clinging on to false hope...

but this time, no bird came because they all thought it was alright, according to the bird

to it just kept crawling and crawling...

until it stopped.

then fainted.

then...

...and no one batted an eye, or thought what went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha...so em I wrote that little bit during an "episode" I was having. Weird right?

Looking back on it, I don't know if I should have written it or not. Did make me feel a bit better though. Also, this is based purely on my own imagination and nothing else existing. My terrible, wonderful imagination...

I don't know what to do not, but it does seem a bit bad to well...end the story on that. We will call the first chapter's ending an "alternative ending." Great? Great!

Hmm...oh, and let's call the bird Chad for a random reason I don't have other than it sounds like an ok name. The bird who called him a loser can be named Tom.

Tom...yes that sounds good. Calice might have to wait for now so I can get this out of my system. Now we start when the bird fell...

* * *

Tom had been gliding around, laughing at the joke he had said to that bird.

A terrible, wonderful joke he had made.

He thought Chad had recovered and had been laughing to himself too.

But then he saw him. Pushing himself along the ground with his two birdy feet.

_Oh no, did I do something wrong? _Tom thought.

He dove down as fast as he could, but others noticed too and beat him to Chad.

They awkwardly picked him up as best as they could with their beaks and claws.

Tom tried to help, but one of the birds recognized him.

"Hey, you're the bird that called him a loser!" Every immediately turned to Tom.

Then turned back, shunning him as they continued to help Chad.

Tom flew away now. Tom was now sad too.

He decided to try again tomorrow, for it was a new day.

He found Chad happily picking up worms by himself.

He landed down and started hopping over, taking a deep breath.

Chad saw and got worried. Tom noticed and stopped hopping and started talking

"Please, let me apologize. I wanted to say I'm s-"

"You're the guy that made Chad sad!" A random bird flew in front of Tom, shooing him away.

Tom got nervous, then more birds landed to shoo him away too.

"Get away from him you meanie!"

"What if someone called you a loser back, loser?!"

"You should feel ashamed. Ashamed!"

The retorts kept coming. Tom flew away, now sadder.

He flew past where his nest was, to the highest and loneliest tree he could find.

He landed at the top, looking around him.

Now no one was here to make him sad.

No one was here to comfort or befriend him.

...And no one was there to see him cry for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom kept crying through the night.

He was sure no one liked him anymore.

Throughout is crying, he had falling asleep.

When he woke back up and wiped his face, it was dawn. He was on the ground. Someone had brought him down.

He saw that someone was Chad. Chad was sitting beside him.

"Hi" Chad said. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Everyone hates me now," He replied. He started up his crying again.

Chad suddenly hugged him as best as he could with his short wings.

"I don't hate you though," Chad said.

"Why not?" Tom replied. "I was so mean to you."

"But then you wanted to apologize, so I forgive you." Chad hugged tighter.

Tom smiled and hugged back. Together, they went back to the birds, another story happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
